Fallen Petals
by Laifan
Summary: Subaru and Kamui are on the run but are found by the hunters. A battle ensues. Will they be able to escape safely when Seishirou appears? The moment when Subaru gives him his blood. Rated T for violence. Seishirou/Subaru; Kamui/Subaru. Read&Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Petals**

**Rating:** PG-13 for violence.  
**Warnings:** There will be violence, blood (oh yes), and shounen-ai. Incest (if you wanna take it that way)  
**Pairings:** Seishirou/Subaru and Kamui/Subaru (if you squint).  
**Other:** References to Tokyo Babylon and X (again, you gotta squint ^^;) Sort of an AU. My first fic for this fandom. Unbeta'ed and English is not my first language. This is gonna be nice~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. If only I did...

Chapter One

They had been running for what felt like ages, escaping from the hunters. Running from death. Running from _him_. At first Subaru hadn't wanted to believe, had _refused_ to believe. But it was the truth, their reality. Their parents and sister were dead, their world destroyed. They were the only ones left – him and his brother. It had been thanks to Seishirou's betrayal of the hunters – known as the Sakurazukamori clan – that they had managed to escape and meet the Witch of Dimensions. Kamui's wish had been simple: to escape. To run away from the hunters, from 'that person' that had captivated his bother. That had misled him. And Subaru had had no choice but to tag along because he understood that he was Kamui's most important person. He understood his wish to protect him from harm. So they had started travelling dimensions for that purpose, Seishirou in their pursuit.

They reached a small village in a new dimension after some months of travelling. They felt a strange power and soon discovered that it came from a statue in the centre of the village. According to the locals it was sacred and it wept real tears that pooled around it in a small fountain. It was said that that water cured any illness. Subaru had been curious about it but Kamui couldn't care less. They had to keep going. To get away from that person that had captured his brother's heart. To keep walking forward.

However, before they could leave, the vampire hunters had attacked. Suddenly there was chaos everywhere: smouldering flames, people screaming, scorched corpses. It was a living hell. Subaru looked around with wide eyes. No, this couldn't be. Why were they doing this? These people were innocent; they had nothing to do with them. He grits his teeth and clenches a hand into a fist, his eyes becoming golden and narrowing. He extends his claws and lunges at the hunters with an enraged scream. He could hear Kamui somewhere to his side also fighting. He winces when he feels a blade piercing his leg, the metal burning his flesh. And then he understands how they killed vampires so easily: that metal was like poison to them. He hears his brother grunting in pain and the distraction nearly costs him an arm. He manages to dodge and feels a deep gash going from his shoulder to his elbow. He hears Kamui shouting his name and spares a glance at his twin that was being held back by three hunters. Damn it, they were greatly outnumbered but they couldn't activate their magic because they needed time to do it. He falls to his knees, breathing harshly, and closes his eyes as the hunter raises his sword, waiting for the killing blow. The scent of blood fills the air but the pain never comes. Everything had become eerily silent. He wonders idly if this is what death felt like…

He opens his emerald eyes that widen in shock. Seishirou…Seishirou was there in front of him, shielding him from harm. Seishirou looks back at the young vampire, smiling him even when in pain. Ever gentle.

"Are you alright, Subaru-kun?" Are you alright… How could he ask that, smiling like that? How? When he had such a deep wound on his chest, his blood spilling on the ground on a crimson pool that for some reason reminded him of the red roses Hokuto had been so fond of…

That moment seemed to last eons in Subaru's eyes but it only lasted mere seconds. He hears his twin defeating the hunters holding him down, taking advantage of their surprise of seeing their former leader protecting a vampire's life. He hears someone screaming and realizes it must be himself. Pain, sadness, anger. He had never felt these emotions so strongly before, not even when he had held Hokuto's motionless form in his arms. Something snaps inside him and the next moment there was a sickening crunch and blood spilling everywhere as his claws pierced the chest of the man that had struck Seishirou. He then kneels beside the former hunter and holds him to his chest, shaking, tears flowing from his golden eyes. Seishirou was…he was going to…no! Why did he have to lose another person? Why? He opens his eyes (that he didn't remember closing) when he feels a hand caressing his face, wiping his tears away. A warm hand covered in blood. His gaze falls on mismatched eyes and he nuzzles that hand, despite the blood, and ever present smile on the dying man's lips. A gentle smile, not the mocking one that Seishirou gave everyone else. No, this smile was only for him. He was the only one whom Seishirou allowed to see his true smile.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Why are you crying, Subaru-kun?" The vampire bites his lip and puts his hand over Seishirou's. Everything had gone silent to him: the battle, the massacre, the burning village. Only this quiet moment between a man in his last moments of life and a kind vampire existed. Luckily Kamui was making sure no one dared to attack his brother again. Even if he loathed the fact that he was protecting Seishirou at the same time.

"Why? Because you…you're going to…" he shakes his head, unable to say the word. "Why? Why did you protect me?"

Seishirou merely smiles, as usual. "Because…you're the only one who matters. The only one who made me feel something" The man's face inches closer to his. "Subaru-kun…you…I…" he whispers something in his ear that makes the vampire's eyes widen and then slumps against him. Subaru just holds him close, frozen. For some reason this moment felt familiar, like it had happened before… No…this couldn't be real…not Seishirou. Not him. Numbly, he pulls the man away a bit and extends a claw.

"Subaru!" he hears Kamui screaming his name in his mind and aloud but, for once, doesn't care. He wouldn't let Seishirou die. He slashes his wrist and watches as the crimson drops paint the man's lips. He whispers a silent apology, stroking his hair. He didn't want to do this, didn't want the man to become like him, one who preyed on other people's lives. But there was no other choice.

Seishirou's eyelids twitch and he groans. It hurt - his whole body hurt. The wound on his chest was merely prickling when compared to this pain. This smouldering fire in his veins that threatened to engulf him. He could taste something strong in his mouth, something coppery. He realizes then that this familiar scent could only be Subaru. The vampire's essence. He opens his mouth, welcoming that taste along with the pain it brings for this was Subaru's gift to him. His body convulses and he opens his eyes, one of them shining bright golden. He smiles at the vampire that is muttering apologies over and over again. Somewhere to his right there was something shining - a gentle yet powerful magic.

Kamui grits his teeth in rage as he watches Subaru feeding his blood to that man. He slashes at his enemies as quickly as he can but it seemed like there was always someone blocking his path. He had failed his twin – he hadn't been able to protect him. Instead 'that person' had done it in his stead. Despite his hate for Seishirou he was glad that his twin was alright. But somehow that person's actions had also fuelled his rage, his hate. He had taken everything from him, including his duty to protect Subaru. He is distracted by another attack and jumps, doing a backwards somersault and landing on top of the statue in the form of a maiden. The hunter's axe hits the stone instead that cracks, revealing a shiny feather with odd shaped patterns inside. He looks at it with disinterest, remembering something the Witch had mentioned. He grabs it, if only to prevent the hunters from having yet another source of power. Next he leaps to his brother's side, his eyes narrowing in anger when he watches the scene in front of him.

Seishirou looks at his saviour fondly. "You didn't have to do this, Subaru-kun" he tells the shaken vampire, calmly.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn you into a vampire without permission but…you were bleeding so much and I…I was so scared. I thought you were going to-" he is interrupted by a finger on his lip. He could smell and taste the man's sweet blood. Such an enticing scent…he could drown in it.

"You really…are too kind, Subaru-kun" he whispers before closing the distance between them, his lips brushing against Subaru's.

The pure blood's eyes widen. Seishirou…was kissing him. A soft blush spreads on his cheeks but before he can react he feels strong arms pulling him back, a familiar body behind him. Kamui…

"Come, we have to go" his twin whispers in his ear before he activates the magic stored in their pendants. He doesn't have to look to know that Kamui's eyes were locked with Seishirou's in a perpetual glare.

Seishirou merely smiles at the overprotective twin "You really have to work on your brother's complex, Kamui-chan" he says teasingly, ignoring the annoyed growl and angry voice that echoes in his mind threateningly. His own magic stored in his right eye activates at the same time of the twins' and similar magic circles appear beneath them, the surviving hunters being blown back by the power.

"Seishirou-san…" Subaru tries to reach for him but feels his brother holding him closely. Still, he grips Seishirou's hand.

"We will meet again, for sure" Seishirou smiles at him just as the magic transports him to another dimension.

Subaru smiles back, albeit sadly and nods. "Yes, we will" He feels the magic pulling him and his twin to another world, Kamui's hold tightening around him.

When he looks around, he finds himself still in his brother's arms, a dilapidated world surrounding them. He could feel Kamui shaking in anger (and perhaps fear) and finally turns around to face him, only to be hugged closely, almost roughly. He just smiles, though, understanding. His brother didn't want to be alone. It was his greatest fear that he would leave him. He was like a scared child sometimes. So he just hugs him back gently, reassuringly. They would never be separated.

**A/N:** I know the end is kind of lame but I couldn't think of anything else. Besides class time was over. (Yes I wrote this during a class XD;;) Oh well hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please.


End file.
